The Avatars Protector
by SceneQueenKeli
Summary: Athena is the protector of the avatar, and when he diapered, so did she. She unfroze from her spiritual state 3 years before Aang was unfrozen. She had been living peacefully in the eastern water tribe until Zuko came in to take her away. What happens when the 2 fall in love, while shes on team avatar? Find out! Zuko X OC New chapters every sunday (still writing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Athena's POV_

I was walking in the paper white snow, I had no idea where i was headed but it had to be better then home, if I could even call it that. I've often run away from home, weather it was for 2 hours or 2 weeks, as long as I could escape reality for a little while, I'd be alright. Personally I love life, but ever since Cato came into my life, I've been living in hell. He was my "boyfriend", but he sure as hell didn't act like one. He was cruel, mean, and over his head thinking he was the best person in the world, when he was really just an idiot who couldn't keep a conversation for more then 2 minute if it didn't have to do with his hair.

_Zuko's POV_

"Well, it looks like you'll be getting a new cell mate by sunrise" I smirked to Aang. I'd finally Captured the Avatar and his friends while they were in Ba Sing Sa, after I found their bison, and tricked them into coming for him. Even though they put up a hell of a fight, but Aang surrendered when i put a flame to Katara's neck. They'd been in their cells for 3 days as we were traveling back to the fire nation, and still haven't been able to escape, I guess I'll finally be able to go home.

"Why do you have to do this? You all ready have the avatar, why put anymore lives through hell on this stupid boat." Toph snapped back at me.

"It's not just the avatar that has to be returned, its any traitor, prisoner, rebel, or anyone who could be of a threat to the fire nation. Right now were getting the last water bender in the entire eastern tribe, and theirs nothing the _avatar _can do that will get in the way of it." I returned to her while looking at aang.

"Zuko, we are docked at the edge of the island that the eastern water tribe is located, but we don't know the exact coordinates of the tribe." A fire marshal announced to me.

"I'll go for a walk and scope out the island, the rest of the men can go to the diner hall while I'm out don't bother waiting up" I replied as I walked out the prisoner hold.

I strolled of the ship and began my walk around the large island, trying to find a sign of life, but all there was, was ice. Miles on miles of ice,I could tell this tribe wouldn't be as easy to find as I originally planned. The island was just under half of the size of Ba Sing Sa, so it was a huge area to be explored, and it would be very difficult to find civilization.

I kept walking until I heard the soft voice of a girl singing, finally I must of found the village! I silently crept over the mound of ice blocking my view to see the face of the singing girl. I was about to attack and threaten her until she told me the where abouts of the village, but she was unlike any girl i had ever seen. She had light yellow hair like the sun, and deep emerald green eyes like sparkling jades. Even though she probably was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, she was still a peasant, and I was fire nation. So if I wanted any information on how to find her tribe, i had to scare it out of her.

"Hello there" I said with a slight smirk on my face

she turned around and met me in the eyes, i expected her to tremble in fear, but instead she smiled at me and just stood there.

"Oh hi, whats you name?" she smiled at me

"Uhm, shouldn't you be afraid" I questioned her.

"Why should I?" She asked still smiling.

"Because I'm the prince of the fire nation!" I smirked with confidence

"Really? Cool! Ive never met anyone from royal blood before." She told me excitedly

Now I was beyond confused, she was from a water tribe, and I just told her I was fire nation, why wasn't she scared? Didn't she know anything about the war? It didn't matter, now that she thinks I'm not a threat, it shouldn't be a problem finding out where the tribe is located so I can get the last water bender in the eastern tribe.

"Well It's um really nice to meet you too." I said faking a smile, "Do you by any chance know where the eastern water tribe is, I stopped by to get some supplies for a um trip im taking."

"Oh yea, my tribe lives past that mountain over there." She said pointing to the left of her.

"Okay, thank um thanks." i said quickly.

"No problem, oh and i never got your name, what is it?" She kept that stupid smile on her face as she asked me.

"Zuko." I replied.

"Mines Athena." She said shyly

Athena... hm the spirit of beauty? That's a name you gotta live up to, I mean she certainly was pretty, well for a peasant anyway...

"Well see you around Zuko, I gotta get back to the tribe."

And as quick as she came she left, I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty that I lied to her and was going to take one of her kin, but as long as i had my honor, nothing could stand in my way, especially not a helpless little water tribe girl. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Zukos pov_

It was the morning after i met Athena, things were going, actually easy for a change. For one thing I had the avatar, and his friends in my possession, I also was about to take the last water bender in the whole eastern tribe.

"Prince Zuko, we are about to raid the village, do you have exact coordinates on where the water bending village is?" My first officer Zhang asked

"Yes, on my walk yesterday i met a girl who told me where it was." I replied nonchalantly while never taking my eyes off the avatar in his cell.

"What!? Shes probably all ready told the whole tribe, they'll be expecting us!" He yelled back at me.

"Good, finally princy gonna get whats coming to him." Katara glared at me.

"_Actually, _she doesn't even know about the war, she must of been _missing for a hundred years_" I rubbed in the avatars face.

For the first time that I've ever seen, aang looked, well sad. He looked down at the floor and finally replied to me,

"I know I've been missing for a hundred years, there's no need reminding me, I know how better the world would be off without me, if only I'd been there for all those people, maybe there'd be no war..."

"Aang don't listen to him, you've gotten out of his grip way more then you've been brought in." Sokka commented looking down at Aang.

I just walked out of the room, I had to get ready for the raid, and I wasn't gonna let their bad mood get in the way of my raid.

We readied the ship to plow through the ice to get to the city, which would take about an hour to do so because of the thick snow, so i spent the time meditating until we docked at the opening gates of the city, even though I was in my room on the top floor of the ship, I could still hear the screams of people as our soldiers paraded out of the boat. I didn't understand how the entire town knew who we were, but Athena didn't, hmm.

_Athena's pov_

"Stop it Cato!" I yelled at him from the top floor of the 2 story ice tower that was my home.

"Your the one who won't take the stupid ass engagement necklace!" He barked back.

"Thats because you're a self centered, little ego maniac... bitch!" I screamed back

Thats when he slapped me across the face and I fell down on the ice, hard. I looked up and saw the terrified face of Zuko, he looked at me, then him, and walked over.

"whats your problem man? You had no reason to hurt her!" He screamed at Cato

"Oh my god! There's a fire nation raid!" Cato's eyes widened in terror as he stared at Zuko.

I bended part of the ice from the wall, turned it into water and whipped Cato's arm. As I told him, "Hey! there is nothing wrong with the fire nation, their harmless, kind people, in fact Zuko came here to save me from YOU!" I let all the power and rage from over the years of torture Cato gave me, it was nice to finally have a chance to speak out.

"Save you? He's fire nation, he's here to capture you because your the only water bender left in the east!" Cato smiled and said with power and confidence.

"No...the fire nation wouldn't do that... Zuko wouldn't do that!" I said as i switched my eyes over to Zuko for an answer."

Just then 3 soldiers from the fire nation came up the stair well.

"Prince, have you found the water bender yet?" one of the soldiers asked.

Zuko looked over to me, then to his men, and back to me again.

"yes, its her, take her to the prison." He said pointing at me.

I couldn't believe the only guy that ever actually seemed to be nice to me, was taking me to prison, all of a sudden, I felt so alone again.

_Zuko's pov_

I knew that it didn't feel right what I was doing, she looked so, empty, well it didn't matter, I got what I came here for and now I can continue with my return home.

As we walked out of her house, every one was gathered in two lines on each side of the street leading up to the ship. We walked through the street with guards around Athena, as I hear whispers of "She never saw it coming" and "She didn't even know what the fire nation was capable of." As we approached the ship two little kids, one about 5 and the other no older then 7 came running up to the ship after us yelling, "waaaaiit!" We turned around and the kids pushed past our guards, to the middle of the small circle of soldiers to be next to Athena.

"Athena, pwease don't leave us." The little girl said.

"Yea, why do you have to go?" The what i was assuming to be the brother of the young girl said.

"Mimi, Carson, I'm sorry i have to go, your the best little siblings ever and just never forget me, okay?" Athena said to the kids.

"Its all your fault!" The 5ish year old Mimi pointed at me, "your making her go away from us, shes are sister and your just taking her away, its not fair! Its not fair!" She said breaking out in tears.

Then an elderly lady took the kids hands and guided them away from my soldiers, trying to calm them.

"I love you Mimi, I love you Carson, just please, stay safe." Athena calmly spoke to them.

"I love you too, and we'll see you again i pwomise." Carson looked up at her.

"Prince we have to board now if were gonna pass the upcoming snow fall." One of the soldiers told me.

"yea... um lets go." I said looking back at the crying kids, Carson's eyes never left Athena, while Mimi's eyes never left mine, they were full of hate and I could tell she wasn't too happy about me abducting their sister. We boarded the ship and 2 of the guards and I began going down to the cells to put Athena away.

"They were only 4 and 7." Athena softly spoke to me looking at the ground, "They were only kids, and you took me away from them, we have no mother, and we escaped our father years ago, and I was the only blood they had left, and you just took me away from them." she looked up at the celing and started smiling "you know, if my mother was alive to see me, she would be horrified that I didn't put up a fight. When I was young she all ways said I was 'so feisty', but shes gone, and never got to see Mimi grow up. I was there mother figure, and now they have no one." She finished.

I was speechless. She escaped her father? Her mom was dead? I took her away, and the kids looked up to her. I felt so horrible, but it had to be done, it HAD to be... right?


End file.
